Conquering the World
by lockofcurls
Summary: OneShot BZ Now that Bridge and Z are finally together, how long will it be before the others find out? Sequel to In Between Us


_Summary: (One-Shot; BZ) Now that Bridge and Z are finally together, how long will it be before the others find out? Sequel to In Between Us_

_Disclaimer: I'm not even going to waste time with this because you should know that NO ONE HERE owns ANY of the characters on There. Rant over._

* * *

Conquering the World

"See? It's not so bad!" He smiled.

"Yeah, you're right! I don't why I never tried this before."

"I knew you'd like it."

"We should do this more often!"

"Really? You still want to?"

"Of course, Bridge."

Falling back down to his feet, Bridge paused for a few seconds before standing up straight to allow the blood to flow back down to his body. Be brushed his hands on his pants and grabbed Z's ankles.

"Ok, are you ready to come back down? Or is it coming back up?"

"Yes, Bridge," she told him. "Let's just say that I'm ready to stand on my feet again."

Bridge smiled at her and slowly set her feet down.

"You can go a little faster Bridge."

Bridge shook his head. "And have you pass out on me? I don't think so. Standing on your hands for as long as you did, without being used to it, and the standing on your feet again quickly can be dangerous. Trust me, I'm the professional here."

Z laughed and gave in.

"Ok, Bridge. You win."

After finally getting back on her feet, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado took in a deep breath. After a few seconds, she let it back out. Z couldn't tell if the dizziness she felt was due to standing on her head for almost ten minutes, or because the man of her dreams was standing within inches of her, his hands on her waist.

'Yeah, probably the handstand thing,' she joked with herself.

Bridge Carson couldn't believe it. It was like his dream was coming true. He had decided that he wanted to be with Z sine the day she joined the team. That day he had volunteered to take Z around the Academy to get her more familiar with it. They talked a lot that day. For Bridge it bad been the best day of his like.

Had, being the key word. This night had taken over its spot in his book.

Bridge sighed. The powers that coursed within his veins had butt-kicked him back to reality. He groaned and touched his forehead to Z's.

"Don't tell me," Z whispered.

"Sky's waking up," he groaned.

Z joined him. "No! I told you not to tell me!"

"Cruger's waking up, too," Bridge mumbled.

Z groaned and slide her head into the crook of his neck.

"Syd's up, too," Z said, close to tears. Bridge wrapped his arms around her, his attempts at comforting her failing. "And people wonder why I'm not a morning person."

Bridge laughed. He let go of Z and cupped her face.

"How far away is everyone?" He asked her.

"We still have a few minu—"

Z never got to finish her sentence before Bridge's lips came crashing down on hers. Bridge tried to take in every bit of her before he had to let her go. The plumpness of her lips, how soft they were, how great they tasted. He could feel the passion he was putting into every kiss, but he could also feel the fear she way desperately trying to hide.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. He released her face and grabbed her hands.

"I'll find a way, Z. I won't let them tear us apart." He promised her.

'They're almost here,' something inside Bridge told him.

"Hungry?" Bridge had made his way to the food replicator. He pressed a few buttons and six pieces of buttery toast appeared inside. Z watched as his face lit up and laughed.

She remembered that his favorite food was toast, extra buttery. Bridge pulled out the plate and quickly placed a piece in his mouth. Z noticed that a small drop of butter had escaped his mouth and rested just beside them. Moments ago, Z had a replicate in hide in every possible entry way leading to the Rec Room for extra security.

Z decided she wanted to play one last time before having to hide her feelings for Bridge again. Having her replicates check one last time, she walked seductively toward Bridge. Bridge swallowed the last bit of toast, right as Z was standing face to face with him. Z slowly licked the drop of butter, causing him to moan slightly. She pulled away and smiled.

In a normal toned voice, Z told him, "You had some butter on your face. I thought I'd help you out."

Z walked over to the food replicator, a huge, satisfied grin on her face.

Seconds later, Sky and Sydney walked into the Rec Room. Sydney cocked her head to one side a bit when she spotted Bridge. He was and how still standing where Z had left him: near the couch, a plate in one hand, a piece of toast in the other, and his mouth still open in shock.

"Bridgey?" The pink Ranger stood in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Bridgey!" She said a bit louder.

Bridge shook his head and blinked a few times. His eyes fell downward near his toast and breathed a sign of relief.

"What were you thinking about, Bridge?" Sky asked from his spot on the couch.

Z fought back to hold down her giggles. Luckily, her back was to the others. Bridge blushed and stammered with his words.

"Uh… Tru-trust me. You really **don't **want t-to know!"

With that, Bridge hurriedly exited the room, suddenly needing a cold shower.

Over the next two weeks, Bridge and Z met in privately whenever they could. They had decided to keep it a security until things with Grumm started to die down. Grumm started sending at least two monsters a day, and on top of that, they had Broodwing to deal with on the side. The Rangers seriously need a night off.

So, when Syd had announced that they finally were getting one, everyone was more that thrilled. Z and Bridge fought to contain their excitement and tried to blend in with everyone else's relaxing expressions. Sky, Jack, and Bridge were at the controls against the walls in the Command Center monitoring New Tech City, while Z was checking in and around the grounds of the SPD Academy for criminal activity.

"Ok, guys. Guess what!" Sydney squealed happily.

"You just got another present for your mommy and daddy?" Jack joked.

"Your face is on yet **another** magazine cover?" Z joked as well.

"Well, if you guys don't want to know, then I'll just leave!"

As Syd started to head for the door, Bridge called out to her, "Don't listen to them Syd. What's up? What's your exciting news?"

"The Commander said we could have a few hours off to do whatever we wanted! And the best part is: we don't have to stay here!" Sydney jumped in a circle clapping her hands. "Ahh…freedom at last!"

"Yes! Alright!" They all exclaimed.

'Perhaps dinner on the roof?' Z thought, knowing the Bridge was trying to read her thoughts at that moment.

Bridge winked and smiled at Z. He was thinking the exact same thing.

Jack snapped his fingers. "We should see that new movie that just came out!"

"Oh, yeah! I **love** horror films!" Sky and Jack stood up from their seats and slapped hands with each other.

"You in guys?" Jack looked around at the others.

"I'll go. I don't like scary movies, but it's better than staying nothin'," Syd confirmed.

'Uh oh,' Bridge thought. 'How are we supposed to get out of this one?'

Luckily, Z was two steps ahead of him. "I'd go, but I promised Bridge I'd help him with his mind reading when we found the time."

"Yeah. Sorry guys, maybe next time."

"Dude, guys, there might not be a next time." Jack retorted.

"You know," Jack continued, "you guys have been spending an awful lot of time together lately. Is there something you guys would like to fill us in on?"

Z and Bridge told them no and tried really hard to not show much nervousness to their fellow Rangers, who were currently staring them down with arms crossed.

"Guys, she's just helping me with my powers some more. That's all," Bridge said more confidently than he felt.

"Well, good enough for me!" Syd clapped her hands. "I'll meet you boys outside the main doors in ten minutes. I just need to grab my purse."

Sydney, Sky, and Jack walked out the Command Center, leaving Z and Bridge together. Bridge sported a huge smile on his face. It had been nearly two days since he was totally alone with his girlfriend. 'Z is my girlfriend.' The thought still baffled him.

Bridge got up and walked over to Z. Z's eyes stayed glued to her computer screen as she raised a hand to stop Bridge.

"Not until they've left. Go grab a blanket and your player, and meet me on the roof in fifteen. I'll go to the Rec Room and watch them near the entrance to make sure they're gone. I'll bring some food with me once I'm done. Ok babe?"

Z looked up into Bridge's eyes.

'Tonight's the night,' she thought.

As Bridge gathered a blanket and a present for Z from the room he shared with Sky, he thought about his plans for tonight.

'Z and I have been together for a little over two weeks, but I've loved her for months and—"

Bridge stood straight up and dropped the blanket and present on the floor. He had stopped by a jeweler's earlier that week to buy Z a silver necklace to give her on their next date.

'Did I just say that I **loved** Z?"

Bridge stood on his hands against the wall beside him and contemplated for a few seconds.

'**By golly, you did!**'

'Wow, I love Z!'

'**You should tell her tonight.**'

'I think I will!'

Bridge stood right-side up, gathered his things, and walked to the roof. The boy's room was further away from the roof than the Rec Room and the Girl's room were, so the walk was longer. By the time he reached the roof, Z was already there, a basket of food in her hands and a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful," Bridge breathed. Z had gone to change before meeting him on the roof. Instead of her uniform, she wore light-colored jeans and a yellow and green satin floral dress over. Her hair was up in a ponytail, making it easier for Bridge to see her slightly-tanned complexion.

Z giggled as she placed the basket down.

"Come on, we shouldn't waste any time."

"S-sorry." Bridge laid the blanket on the floor of the roof. There was a light breeze, and with the sun almost completely gone, everything was going perfectly.

The two enjoyed their small dinner (two sandwiches each, a few veggies, and a can of soda each). Once done, they put the rest away and sat in each other's arms, Z leaning on Bridge's chest, enjoying the few stars that were starting to shine through.

"Bridge I wa—"

"Z, can I—"

The two laughed.

"You can go first," they said in unison and laughed again.

An uncomfortable silence rested between them for a few seconds. Finally, Bridge took a deep breath.

"Z, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

Bridge grabbed the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a small box. He tossed the bag to the side and handed it to Z.

"First, I want you to have this. I knew it was perfect for you before I even walked into the store. I meant to give it to you a few days ago, but… you know…" he trailed off.

Z's face slowly lit up more and more as Bridge spoke. She took a deep breath and finally opened the box.

She was floored. Inside the small black box was a silver necklace. The chain was thin and the links were small. Attached to the chain was a small locket. On the outside, carved in yellow and green were small flowers and vines. It was the most beautiful thing Z had ever seen, had ever owned. She was speechless.

"Go on," Bridge said softly. "Open it."

Z could feel water building up in her eyes. Bridge placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. She gave him a smile and, gently and slowly, she opened the locket.

On the left side was a tiny image of her and Bridge, on she instantly remembered. The picture had been taken at Syd's surprise birthday party that Jack had thrown her. It was perfect. Her eyes moved from the image to the engraved inscription on the other side.

It read:

'To Z,

I love you with

All my heart and

All my soul.

Love always, Bridge'

'He loves me!' Her mind screamed over and over.

Involuntarily, the tears of love and joy that she had been trying to hold back spilled over. Holding the necklace tightly in her left hand, she turned around and threw her arms around the love of her life. Slightly relieved, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close and tight.

"I love you, too, Bridge." It was barely a whisper, but Bridge heard it.

Z moved out of the hug and focused her eyes on Bridge. Bridge used the pad of his thumbs to brush away the fallen tears on her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile. Every time he was around her, all he wanted to do was show her exactly how much he loved her. Some in ways not meant for other eyes to see.

Z cupped Bridge's face and kissed him hard. She poured so much emotion into it, Bridge had a hard time keeping them separate from his own. Then, one emotion came in that he knew couldn't have been completely his, though his lower might beg to differ otherwise. She wanted him. As Bridge tried to sort out the different emotions and plan his next move, Z's tongue gently pushed against his lips, begging for entrance. He gladly obliged.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Bridge was laying on top of Z, who was flat on the floor. Their hands roaming all over each other, needing to know more, wanting to be closer.

"Not here," Z said between kisses.

All Bridge could was moan back in response. He wrapped Z's legs around his waist and eventually lifted them off the floor. Z couldn't help but be extremely turned on by this. She could feel the muscles in his arms and chest through his shirt, but needed to feel the skin. Bridge led the to into Z's room. The hall's had been empty (luckily) and no one had seen them escape the roof, their lips never parting.

Z looked at the large clock on the wall in the middle of the room. They had exactly an hour and fourteen minutes left before the others would return.

"Plenty of time," they said before resuming their previous activities.

Bridge placed Z on the bed, his hand holding her head protectively. Bridge had still been in his complete SPD uniform, and Z decided that he was overly dressed for tonight's activities.

She quickly unzipped his jacket, and both of them began to tear it off his arms. Z freed her hair from its restraints and Bridge began to use this time to unzip Z's dress and pull it over her head. Bridge started trailing kisses along her jaw line and work his way down her neck. Z moaned softly and dug her nails into Bridge's back a bit. His kisses trailed down to her breasts, planting a kiss on the top of each of them. He moved his left hand up caress one breast, while his face went to the other, taking in some skin and sucking on it. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. It was intoxicating to him. He needed more.

Z tugged at Bridge's shirt and he got the hint. Bridge pulled the shirt over his head, and Z moaned as she ran her finger nails down his chest. He let out a low groan as he looked down at her, a wicked, naughty smile playing on her lips. Bridge threw his shirt over his shoulders and crashed his lips back down on Z's.

"HEY! What the—"

Neither of them would have even noticed the third voice penetrating the air had it not been for the two-second, ear-piercing scream Sydney had let out after seeing her best friend and another friend shirtless in her shared room. Bridge's shirt had landed on her head as she entered into the room.

"What! Are you ok Syd?" Jack and Sky ran back to Sydney to see what it was that she screamed at. Both of the boys' mouths dropped at the site before them.

The three of them stood there at the door, confused as to whether they should feel completely embarrassed for walking in on two people in an intimate situation, or become murders because it happened to be their best friends.

Bridge looked at Z with an apologetic look on his face before turning back toward the group. Always the comic relief Bridge asked the other, "So, how was the movie?"

* * *

_Hey guys! So sorry that took so long. I write this story in my Astronomy class and seeing as I didn't go last week, I didn't have any motivation to finish it. Sounds strange? Well, thats just me. Thanks for the review guys! I'm still in a pickle for the third installation but I should have something soon. Thanks again!_

_-J_


End file.
